


A Song To Live A Long And Happy Life To

by HEllmersy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: Omega couple Steve and Tony are ready to start a family, but finding the right donor has been harder than expected.Until they find him, that is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	A Song To Live A Long And Happy Life To

It's been three months since they decided they want to start a family. So far they've been through countless interviews with numerous Alphas and Betas alike and so far they haven't found a single person who fits the profile they're looking for.

Well... Steve says 'they' like the decision to turn down every Alpha so far has been mutual, but just last week they turned down an Alpha that Steve had thought was perfect.

Her name was Natasha, a world class ballet dancer that they met with last week who had the most striking red hair that Steve could see pairing well with his blue eyes, but Tony has insisted since they started looking for a donor that their children should both come from the same person and despite his disappointment at Tony turning Natasha down, Steve knows that he also feels the same deep down.

There honestly comes a point where Steve thinks Tony just has high standards being born with a silver spoon in his mouth and having an IQ of 270 all, but as he makes the decision to turn down their fifth applicant that week he starts to realize that it's not a matter of finding someone they like, but finding someone perfect.

And eventually, they do.

* * *

"Peter Parker, Alpha, Twenty-five, recent Columbia University graduate, comes from a long line of scientists and... musicians?" Tony asks looking up from the file that Peter had prepared beforehand, Steve said it was thoughtful of him, Tony said that he likes a man who's prepared which had made the recent college graduate blush red like a tomato.

"My parents were scientists, geneticists, at least that's what I was told... they passed when I was young," Peter stated, Steve's heart clenched at the look on the young mans face despite the faint dusting of pink still adorning the boy's cheeks, "My uncle and his wife took me in and they were musicians, my uncle was a concert pianist and his wife was a singer, both classically trained and they eventually trained me as well. I- I grew up with a love for both, I actually majored in Psychology but with a minor in Acoustics, I wrote my thesis on how classical music affects the production centers of the brain," Peter finishes explaining, and then Tony hums.

Steve's gaze snaps to him because that wasn't just a hum, that was Tony's 'tell me more' hum that he saves for moments people genuinely intrigue him. For scale, Steve has only heard Tony make they sound _five times_ in the fifteen years they've known each other and only once in the past ten years they've been married, and that was right now.

"Tell me Peter, why are you here? Why do you want to be our donor?" Tony asks and Steve nearly deflates, most people just want the compensation cheque, though there have been a few outliers (Natasha, Thor and then there was a Beta couple Jemma an Fitz a few months ago), but most people are just in it for the money and Steve notoriously dislikes people who are just in it for the money.

"I want you to be happy."

That... was not the answer Steve expected.

"I mean, I'm not saying that you aren't or anything!" Peter sates quickly, his arms flailing as he races to explain, "I just mean that I know other Omega-Omega couples and..." Peter trails of with a small sigh. "When I was a kid," Peter starts again, "I was sure I was going to be an Omega. I was so much smaller than all the other kids my age and I was just gentle by nature, so I started making friends with other Omegas. And then when all my friends presented as predicted and my thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth birthdays came and went without so much as a hot-flash I was content with being a Beta.

But then my friends started getting together, Omegas with Omegas and sometimes Betas, and I saw the way people would looked at them, like, like they were less because of their partners gender or that they were wrong for not being with an Alpha. But they weren't, they aren't. They are just people who deserve happiness and almost all of them have that nowadays, but there are still people out there who have to fight for their right to love. You two are some of the most influential people in the world, I mean you're Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers, seeing you happy is inspiring. So that's why I'm here, helping you two have a family, helping you be even happier than you are now, is one step closer to showing others that Omega couples aren't less because of the gender of their partner."

Steve is stunned into silence, so much so that he can only move his gaze between Tony's equally shocked face, and the face of the young man in front of them. Steve looks back to Tony and finds his husband already looking at him. The has a smile on his face, but yet again it's not the normal kind of smile, this is the kind of smile that Steve has only seen on Tony a few times. Their first date, the night Tony proposed, and the day they got married, and now.

Steve takes Tony's hand, looks Peter in the eyes and smiles.

"Thank you for your help."

* * *

**END CREDITS SCENE:**

"Wait a minute Mister Parker, your file here says you're an Alpha but you said you presented as a Beta," Tony points out and Steve furrows his brow, looking to Tony then back to Peter who once again is as red as a Tomato.

"Well... You know, as I said my parents died when I was young," Peter visibly swallowed and looked at the wall to his right, "When I was thirteen my Uncle was killed right in front of me," Steve felt his stomach swoop and he covered his mouth to stifle his gasp. 

"The doctors said it was an emotional response, my mind was too fragile to present as either and Alpha or an Omega so I just didn't until about eight years ago when I uh..." Peter swallowed slowly still looking at the right wall, "I kinda... popped a knot in the middle of work-"

Peter was cut off by Tony's loud and rather ungraceful snort and Steve immediately reached over and flicked his ear.

"Tony!"

"Sorry I just wasn't prepared! I hope I didn't offend you Peter-"

"No no no Mister Stark-Rogers it's okay, it just wasn't one of my finer moments in life that's all."

"Hoo boy, I've had plenty of those!"

"Heh... yeah. So, do I have to sign anything?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many versions of this AU like, at one point I thought I might just scrap this completely and write something else but I'm glad I went with this. ABO is like... my guilty pleasure, I just love it a lot and I really love Stony too but there isn't enough Omega/Bottom Steve in the world so I thought I'd do myself a favor and write some.
> 
> Don't mind any errors you find I took about half an hour to look it over but I wouldn't be surprised if some snuck past me. Anyways, have a great day!


End file.
